


Just a little something fun...

by galaxyartist4



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Wrestling, blowjob, dom!Eskel, sub!Letho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyartist4/pseuds/galaxyartist4
Summary: Short ficlet featuring sub!Letho and dom!Eskel, per request from Sigrid_storradaThe boys have a little fun in the bedroom, but with usual roles reversed





	Just a little something fun...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigrid_Storrada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Storrada/gifts).



> This is smut, you have been warned

               “I definitely think I could hold you down for a while,” Eskel murmured, running his fingers over Letho’s chest as they lay in bed. Letho raised his eyebrows, a slow grin spreading over his face. “Really…” he hummed, his eyes sparkling with laughter. “I’d like to see you try—” Quick as a flash, Eskel scrambled over Letho and out of the bed, stopping and turning around just out of arms’ reach. Letho turned to stare at Eskel, his eyes sliding over Eskel’s nakedness.

               “Scared, big guy?” Eskel taunted, beckoning with a lazy finger. Letho blinked, then swung his legs off the edge of the bed with deliberate slowness. He stood, unfurling his full, impressive height.

               “Nothing scares me,” Letho growled, his muscles flexing dangerously.

               “Yeah right,” Eskel scoffed. “I know for a fact that you’re scared of centipedes.” Letho’s face twitched, then he lunged forward, hands out to grab Eskel. Eskel dodged out of his reach, cackling manically, and jumped in to poke Letho in the ribs. Grunting, Letho reached out to snag Eskel’s writs, but Eskel was too quick again. In a flurry of limbs and snarls, Eskel managed to get Letho’s arms behind his back and shove him to the floor. Letho’s knees hit the ground with a thud. Panting and grinning, Eskel held him fast while he attempted to struggle, exerting his full strength to keep the big man restrained. It fueled his ego just a bit to see the muscles in Letho’s arms bunch and flex to no avail. Finally, after a minute of grunting and straining, Letho gave up.

               “Alright, you got me,” he panted, sounding mildly impressed. Eskel chuckled, thoroughly enjoying himself. He bent forward to press his lips to the hollow behind Letho’s ear.

               “I did, didn’t I?” he whispered. Using one hand to hold Letho’s arms in place, Eskel reached back and effortlessly ripped a length of cloth from the bed sheet. “Now,” Eskel murmured, exerting enough pressure on Letho’s bent arms to push him even farther towards the floor, “You’re gonna be good and stay still.” Letho froze. He seemed to be holding his breath. Eskel snorted, busy tying Letho’s hands behind his back with the cloth.

               “You can breathe, for now,” he said, finishing the last of numerous knots. “But you're not allowed to rip through this.” He tapped the cloth binding Letho’s wrists and stood. Letho straightened slowly as Eskel dragged a chair around to his front and sat, legs comfortably splayed apart.

               “Look at me,” Eskel ordered, leaning forward. Letho turned his face up. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright and half closed. He bit his lip and his eyes flicked away from Eskel’s. Eskel leaned forward and took hold of Letho’s chin, giving it a gentle tug. “Did I say you could look away yet?” he murmured, stroking the line of Letho’s jaw.

               “No,” Letho growled. Eskel chuckled.

               “I like this Letho,” he said, reaching down to tap the head of Letho’s throbbing erection. Letho flinched slightly, but his eyes didn’t leave Eskel’s.

               “You’ve never seemed to want me like this,” he muttered, seemingly embarrassed.

               “Well,” Eskel said, voice soft and husky, “I want you like that now, on your knees in front of me.” Eskel sat back in the chair, watching as Letho’s eyes followed his every movement. He reached slowly down to take hold of his own cock, softly stroking the silky skin around its head. Seeing Letho in such a compromising position turned him on more than he thought it would. He moved his hand, pumping his fingers up and down his shaft in a slow, leisurely way. Letho’s eyes followed his movements hungrily.

               “You want my cock in your mouth, don’t you,” Eskel asked, watching Letho’s face. Letho bit his lip again and nodded. “What’s that?” Eskel asked, pretending he didn’t see the nod.

               “Yes,” Letho said softly.

               “Yes what?”

               “Yes, I want your cock in my mouth,” Letho growled, his cheeks flushing a darker red. Eskel leaned forward and crooked his finger under Letho’s chin.

               “Tell me how much you want it,” Eskel said, his voice velvety soft. “Ask me nicely.” Letho scooted forward a few inches on his knees. He looked up into Eskel’s face, his eyes blazing.

               “I want it in my mouth, please,” he begged. “Please let me suck your cock.” Eskel gulped, unprepared for the wave of heat that swamped him at the other man’s husky words. His erection twitched, precum beading at its tip.

               “Gods, that’s hot,” he mumbled, briefly covering his mouth with his hand. He took a deep breath and let it out. “How about you show me how much you want it,” he said, beckoning with a single finger. Letho nearly fell in his haste to move forward. His broad shoulders pushed Eskel’s legs wider apart, his mouth wrapping around the head of Eskel’s cock, warm and wet and soft, and he began to bob his head. Eskel let out a long moan, grabbing the nape of Letho’s neck with a free hand while the other scrabbled for purchase on the chair. He knew Letho was skilled with his mouth, but this was different. Letho was usually in control, teasing and torturing Eskel until he shook, but now Letho was licking his shaft submissively, looking up into his face with sultry, half-lidded eyes. A low growl ripped from Eskel’s chest and into his throat as he took hold of Letho’s head and pushed down. Letho took the pressure in stride, taking Eskel’s cock deeper into his mouth with each movement. Waves of pleasure flowed through Eskel, making him grunt and moan. Feeling his balls tighten, he stroked the man’s shaved crown, running a finger over the scar that marred the side of his scalp.

               “I’m gonna cum, you want that, don’t you?” he murmured. Letho nodded. “Now, be a good boy and swallow it all.” Letho nodded again, and increased his pace. Eskel looked down, really fully appreciating the sight of the man he loved, on his knees, sucking his cock. A swell of affection and bliss rose within him, and he grabbed Letho’s head, pushing down until Letho’s lips hit the base of his shaft. Climax ripped through him and he cried out, clutching Letho’s head in his lap until the rush of ecstasy subsided. When he let go, Letho straightened, his mouth popping off the head of Eskel’s cock. He inhaled deeply, looking up into Eskel’s face.

               “Was that good?” Letho rumbled, his forehead wrinkling slightly. Eskel laughed, bending down to plant a lingering kiss on Letho’s mouth.

               “It was wonderful. Good job,” Eskel teased, standing up and stretching. He looked down, still enjoying the sight of Letho on his knees, rock-hard erection bobbing between his thighs. “Now, get back on the bed and I’ll do something nice for you.”


End file.
